An Exquisite Wedding Night
by Katherine75
Summary: John and Anna's Wedding Night, I wanted more than pillow talk. This is what I would have enjoyed seeing develop as they found themselves fervently and secretly married at last. I adore these characters and I find their love story exquisitely lovely. I hope you will enjoy my version of their long awaited wedding night.


Anna quickly left Lady Mary and ran to find Mr. Bates. She discovered him in the courtyard enjoying the night air when he rose quickly to greet his lovely, but out of breath new wife. "Anna? What's the matter?"

"Nothing is the matter." She was nearly laughing with gleeful bliss, "its just that I have the most wonderful news," her eyes wide and happy.

He smiled, grabbing hold of her hands, calming her. "Catch your breath first", he laughed, peering down, enjoying her excitement.

She looked up into his expectant face, "There is something surprising and beautiful waiting for us."

He smiled confidently, squinting his eyes in anticipation, "tell me."

"As soon as you can, sneak upstairs and meet me in the Highclere guest room."

He tilted his head intrigued, "what do you mean?"

"Lady Mary had Jane prepare the room as our bridal suite for the night." Her eyes glistened.

John answered with a tremendous smile, "That is the most wonderful news"... "how gracious to offer this to us."

Anna squeezed her new husband's hands "meet me there soon, I'll be waiting for you." As she turned away in a flurry of urgency, John grabbed hold of her arm, pulling her swiftly back to him. He hesitated a moment and met her eyes once more, casting a look of tenderness. " I can hardly wait...but first, let me steal one kiss," and quickly seized her for a lingering and intoxicating moment.

They paused marveling at each other, desire welling in their eyes. John couldn't stop smiling at his new bride, and Anna swallowed hard after such an affectionate kiss. Biting her lip, she smiled eagerly at him. "I'll be anxiously waiting for more of _that _Mr. Bates."

He released her hand reluctantly as Anna slowly backed away, and then turning, she swiftly disappeared into darkness. John's eyes followed for as long as he could see her silhouette, and looking up into the sky he smiled while whispering a thankful prayer for his new wife. "I know I am undeserving of her love, but thank you with every fiber of my being for this beautiful creature." And with that, he walked back into the servants' entry, up a back stairwell and secretly into the other end of the house.

John discreetly and quickly moved through the long hallway into the secluded guest chambers, where no one was staying and far away from everyone else in the house. A dim light glimmered from beneath the bedroom door where Anna had instructed him to meet her. John knocked quietly, then slowly opened the door. He peered in tentatively to find the room softly lit by a perimeter of candles, and smelling of sweet blossoming flowers. He called to her in a whisper, "Anna?"

Upon entering the room and quietly closing the door behind him, he removed his jacket and laid it down length wise against the door. Wanting to guarantee absolute privacy for his long awaited wedding night with Anna, he used his jacket to shield any light from shining out into the hall.

Anna called to him from the bath, "Is that you John?"

He looked toward the small door at the opposite end of the room, "yes, I'm here," and smiled softly.

"I'll be right there, I've left wine near the fire." She spoke only loud enough for him to hear.

John admired the room with gratefulness then walked slowly toward a table where he found red wine with two glasses and began to pour into one. Warmed by the kindling fire, he pulled open his tie and removed his vest. He sat in an armchair enjoying the wine, the glow of the fire, and waited with his heart beating anxiously for his bride to appear.

A few moments later Anna gracefully emerged wearing white silk, her robe long and covering a knee-length nightgown. Her blonde hair flowing free and gracefully down her back with a small portion gently laying across her left shoulder. Clearly enamored, John stood up from the chair slowly. He quietly canvassed her while placing the glass down on the table.

Anna smiled nervously, shrugged her shoulders and said " say something."

He took a slow deep breath, and spoke softly. " You are more lovely than I ever imagined this moment when I dreamed of you."

She blushed with amusement and walked slowly toward him. John reached his hand toward hers, never looking away from her face. His eyes glistened as he gently took hold of her hand with the request, "let me memorize this moment, so I may cherish it, come what may."

They slowly embraced, then John took Anna up, lifting her in his arms. She held his head in her hands, their eyes glistening together in the light of the fire as fresh emotions welled into gently streaming tears of joy.

"John", she sounded apprehensive, "I must tell you, I am...a little nervous."

He slowly lowered her to the floor, casually resting his hands around her waist.

"Anna,", he began slowly shaking his head, "Do you trust me?"

She looked back at him intensely, "of course I do, with my life, with my everything."

"Then trust me with your love," he assured her, leaning down kissing her lips softly, just once.

They held each other for a few moments, just staring into one another, smiling.

John moved his hands toward her face then gently cradled her head. He leaned down to kiss her temple, then her cheek, and moving cautiously slid his lips down the length of her soft neck, his breath warm against her.

Anna relaxed the more he kissed and gently nibbled, allowing her head to fall back and relax into his arms. John made his way slowly back to her lips, playfully outlining the shape of her tiny mouth with the tip of his tongue.

His slow advancements caused her body to burn heavy with desire, now wanting more than ever to feel his skin against hers. He had already removed his tie and unbuttoned the collar so Anna only worked the remaining buttons of his shirt. Pulling it un-tucked from the neatness of his pants, her hands slid open his shirt as she caressed his bare chest with wonderment for a moment.

He paused his kiss to enjoy her reaction. Closing her eyes, Anna embraced his body walking her fingertips lightly as she reached around to touch his naked back. There was something very intimate about the warmth of her skin against his. Those broad shoulders excited her when she slid her hands up and over them to remove his shirt.

Her body tingled as each moment grew more erotic. John leaned down to kiss her again, this time with more urgency. Their passion intensifying with each movement, but suddenly pulling back, he stopped them. Breathing slightly heavier than before, he whispered, "I never asked, would you like some wine?"

Anna looked quite serious. "Yes. that's probably a good idea." Feeling so many emotions all at once took her by surprise.

Having waited disciplined for so very long, and now finally their wedding night was upon them, Anna could not however escape her inexperienced tension. She had never been with a man before. Even though John was tender and careful with her, she still tensed with all the nervous energy of an inexperienced bride.

He knew her well enough to realize she was not relaxed and hoped the wine would help put her more at ease. John poured the wine, his hair falling slightly above his brow. She admired that gentle face and those strong arms then rather quickly stole the glass away from him, drinking the wine all at once and surprising them both.

John laughed when she grabbed the bottle and poured herself another full glass. "I thought for a moment you were going to drink straight form the bottle," he teased.

"Well, at least not on our wedding night," she giggled pacing the floor, drinking more wine. John watched her lovingly as she boldly drank her courage. "

You're incredible...and you're all mine," he gave her an assertive look of desire. She felt a flash of excitement run through her as his glare intensified.

Finishing the final last drops of wine, Anna turned back toward John while confidently removing her robe, tossing it to the floor. Her back and shoulders bare except for two thin straps holding the nightgown on her slender body.

John's expression ignited in that moment and he swiftly scooped her off the floor, her legs over his right arm and her back cradled in his other. Anna looked quite shocked but then smiled at him exhilarated. Assuredly John moved the few steps toward the bed, barely limping with her in his arms. Then gently he fell into the bed with her, pulled his hands up to her face, pushing a few strands of hair behind her ear and said, "thank you for marrying me Anna."

She smiled sweetly, "you need never thank me, we are husband and wife, as we were meant to be."

"You're trembling, are you still nervous my love?" he asked, softly caressing her cheek with the back of his hand.

"I'm not," she assured him. "I'm just...overwhelmed." And with that, Anna pulled John's head toward her, gratified his mouth with hers and indulged him as deeply as she had ever kissed any man.

She took in a heavy breath as his mouth left hers, moving to kiss her neck, then nibble her ear. John slid his hand under the strap of her nightgown, slipping it down her shoulder slowly, revealing her naked breast. Gently, he traced the line of her arm back to her shoulder, then down her chest, encountering the softness of her breast with his fingertips for the very first time.

She closed her eyes, enjoying every slow progression to her body. He returned to her welcoming lips, kissing ever so tenderly. Pulling lightly at her nightgown, he slid his hands under it to capture her thigh in his gentle but firm grasp.

Anna wildly ran her fingers through his hair, holding on to him with overwhelmed anticipation while he continued exploring her body with both hands. She helped him remove her nightgown, finally unveiling her nakedness to him. With this, Anna felt tension creeping up once more until he spread his warm hand over her stomach, slowly caressing and admiring her body. Then sliding his hand slowly upward, between her breasts, his eyes following the movement of his caress until he reached her neck and enveloped her head again in his hand. His eyes met with hers in a different way this time, where he gave a serious look. "I love you," he whispered, his hand assuring her of what he meant against the back of her head. His grasp on her was strong and intense, yet so gentle and loving.

She pulled herself onto him and felt his desire for her through the layer of his pants, the only thing still separating them. Ready to acquaint herself to him more intimately, Anna slid her hands down and unbuttoned his pants, reaching to discover what had remained unfamiliar to her throughout their long courtship. John closed his eyes and pressed his head into the mattress, rolling his head to the side he moaned slightly as he took pleasure in her first touch. Trying to discern how to best gratify him, John was gracious with her, allowing her time, and yielding to Anna's generous exploring hands.

Now naked together, his desire to join her body with his intensified with every moment and he rolled Anna over onto her back. Holding himself up with one hand, John leaned down to kiss her while delicately making his way toward her inner thighs with his other. She quivered and whimpered slightly against his neck while he carefully pleasured her with his hand until she was ready and aching to receive him.

And then at last, he carefully hovered over her body, and slowly entered her. Anna slightly bit John's bottom lip as they developed a slow rhythm in the most intimate way possible. Tears gently escaped her closed eyes, running down the sides of her face. He never stopped watching her expression while they captivated each other's body.

"Anna" he slowed for a moment, "please look at me," he begged, needing to know she was all right.

He paused completely. She opened her eyes and met his gaze, tears still streaming from the intensity of her love for him. Finally answering, "don't stop my love, don't ever stop."

John kissed Anna's tears and continued loving her, long into the night...


End file.
